A hyperlink is a reference to a link in the Internet that points to a specific target, which will automatically jump to the specific target by clicking the hyperlink.
Different texts are linked together by adding the hyperlinks in the texts. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an existing text adding the hyperlinks. In the FIG. 1, certain words such as “Hall of Supreme Harmony”, “Hall of Complete Harmony” and “Hall of Preserving Harmony” are added the hyperlinks. In practical applications, the words added the hyperlinks are usually called hyperlink words which are often represented by blue fonts with underlines.
In the prior art, the following methods are generally used to add the hyperlink to the text:
1) to each text to be added the hyperlink, manually determining which words need to be added the hyperlinks;
2) creating a hyperlink word list, and matching texts to be added the hyperlinks with the hyperlink word list, and adding the hyperlinks to the words appearing in the hyperlink word list according the matching results.
However, in practice, the above two methods exist some problems:
to method 1) duo to the need for manual operations, this method is not convenient to achieve, especially adding the hyperlinks to a large number of texts;
to method 2) although this method is relatively easy to realize, but it just only adds the hyperlinks to the matched words, which may result in a lower correlation between the tests and the hyperlinks added to the texts.